Firework
Firework is the 7th track to the album Higa Super Stars. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= 吹き渡る潮風に　冷めない身をまかせて 滴る汗かまわず　夜空　見上げた もう手の届かぬ明日だと思ってるのか 言葉を探し佇むだけ 瞬きは　星の様に微かに 胸の奥で　火花が　弾けて光撒く It's just a firework 暗闇を裂け！ さぁ照らし出せ！ 夢の輸郭を There's the bright hope この目に映っているさ 一瞬の景色を彩れ　感じる鼓動 Keep going forward! 打ち寄せるさざ波が　足元砂をさらう 「ここから始めろと」言われた　気がした どうして焦がれ求めるのか　わからなくて それでも心は止まらない 力もなく泣き崩れてた 傷の意味と答えを　今つくりだすのさ It's just a firework 眩しさを増して 閃きひらけ！ 夢の頂で Like a tightrope ぎこちなくたっていいさ 今できる歩幅で踏み出せ　いつの日にか… Keep going forward! 願いまで　嘘になって 答えの無い　ふりしても 始まりは　カラダの芯を 揺るがすような　音を立てて It's just a firework 暗闇を裂け！ さぁ照らし出せ！ 夢の輪郭を There's the bright hope この目に映っているさ 一瞬の景色を彩れ It's just a firework 明けぬ夜だとしても 描き続けろ　さぁ紫の 華を咲かそう Keep going forward! Keep going forward! 進め遥か Reach for the sky Go to the top! |-| Romaji= Fukiwataru shiokaze ni same nai mi o makase te shitataru ase kamawa zu yozora miage ta mō te no todoka nu ashita da to omotteru no ka kotoba o sagashitatazumu dake mabataki wa hoshi no yō ni kasuka ni mune no oku de hibana ga hike te hikari maku It's just a firework kurayami o sake! sā terashidase! yume no shū guō o There's the bright hope kono me ni utsutte iru sa isshun no keshiki o irodore kanjiru kodō Keep going forward! uchiyoseru sazanami ga ashimoto suna o sarau 'koko kara hajimero to' iware ta ki ga shi ta dōshite kogaremotomeru no ka wakara naku te soredemo kokoro wa tomara nai chikara mo naku nakikuzurete ta kizu no imi to kotae o ima tsukuridasu no sa It's just a firework mabushi sa o mashi te hiramekihirake! yume no itadaki de Like a tightrope gikochinaku tatte ii sa ima dekiru hohaba de fumidase itsu no hi ni ka? Keep going forward! negai made uso ni natte kotae no nai furi shi te mo hajimari wa karada no shin o yurugasu yō na oto o tate te It's just a firework kurayami o sake! sā terashidase! yume no rinkaku o There's the bright hope kono me ni utsutte iru sa isshun no keshiki o irodore It's just a firework ake nu yoru da toshite mo egakitsuzukero sā murasaki no hana o sakaso u Keep going forward! Keep going forward! susume haruka Reach for the sky Go to the top! |-| English= The sea breeze blows across, I entrust it to cool my body Letting the sweat drip down as I look up at the night sky I don't think this hand can reach tomorrow yet I'll look for the words left standing The lights twinkle like faint stars Inside my chest the sparks burst open and scatter It's just a firework tearing up the darkness! Come on and shine! Outline your dreams There's the bright hope reflected in these eyes The scenery is coloured for a moment, feel the beat Keep going forward! The waves break onto shore, washing away the sand on our feet "It starts from now" I say in my heart Why do I yearn and wish? I don't understand But my heart just won't stop I have no strength left as I break down and cry I need a meaning and answers for these wounds It's just a firework, the brightness grows The flash spreads out! At the top of your dreams Like a tightrope, clumsy but still good Now I feel like I can step forward, one of these days... Keep going forward! Until my wish becomes a lie Without an answer it's pretence The beginning is in the core of your body If you shake it, it will make a sound It's just a firework tearing up the darkness! Come on and shine! Outline your dreams There's the bright hope reflected in these eyes The scenery is coloured for a moment It's just a firework, even if it's the end of the night The painting continues, Come on purple Make the flower blossom, keep going forward! Keep going forward! Far far away Reach for the sky! Go to the top! Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics